


Isn't It Love?

by thefloralpeach



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Feel-good, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Song: Isn't It Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: After they kill It, their scars fade away. What if killing It undid more than just that?





	Isn't It Love?

**Author's Note:**

> i know song fics are cringy now but i think they are Mindful and Very Fun and im just here to have a good time.  
as i am here to have a good time, i've decided that actually no one is dead, and killing one (1) clown instead gives these poor kids a do-over.

It’s dark and dank in Its lair. The walls are crumbling, everyone is filthy with dirt, grime, and blood- belonging to themselves or their friends- and they are down from seven Losers to five.

They’re running, crying, devastated and relieved at the same time. 

It’s dark.

Bill thinks of Stan, and how he won’t be there when they get out. He thinks of the ones they’d lost. But, he’s thankful for getting his final closure with Georgie, and for finally defeating It. His mind buzzes with conflicting thoughts while his body tells him to run.

It’s dark.

Beverly pays careful attention to who is around her, unwilling to lose another friend. She refuses to lose any more of her true family.

It’s loud.

Ben watches Beverly as he runs, his main thought being to make sure she gets out.

It’s terrifying.

Mike runs alongside Ben, thoughts racing along with his adrenaline. They’re so close to being out, to being free. With Ben, he holds his other friend tight, dragging him along.

It’s crushing.

Richie doesn’t even have the thought to run. He thinks about nobody except the one he couldn’t save- Eddie. He’s bleeding from god knows where, and he’s tired, and he’s shaking, and he’s screaming and sobbing but it doesn’t even register. The only thing he feels is a crushing ache in his chest, an emptiness where his heart once was. His heart, his love, which It ripped away from him.

Eddie. Impaled through the chest. Dragged around. Terrified, in pain, and left behind.

They scramble out of the ruins, making it out in time to watch the house collapse.

…

It’s light.

Richie turns towards the house as soon as they’re out, still screaming, still fighting for Eddie. It only barely registers to him that the house isn’t just crumbled, but gone completely.

> _ Suddenly hot, I’m… _

They aren’t even at the house anymore, they’re not even in the vicinity of it.

Instead, the group finds themselves in the field, the Barrens, the very same field they first made their blood oath in, twenty seven years ago.

Richie stops screaming, though the tears are still steadily flowing. He turns around, unsure of his movements, to face the others.

He’s met with a circle of his friends. Everyone is there, even Stan, and… they hadn't aged a day. They all look like they did as kids.

“Wha-” he croaks out.

> _ Suddenly cool, I’m… _

The others seem to just be noticing too, looking at each other and down at themselves. Richie gazes down at his hands, suddenly young again. He doesn’t know what to think, because his mind keeps showing him the worst moment of his life- Eddie’s death.

Beverly and Ben, almost immediately, run to each other and bring each other into a tight embrace. Among seeing Stan, Bill runs to him, while the former dons a look of shock and confusion on his face.

> _ Suddenly a genius, I’m…  _

“It must have been screwing with time…” Mike mutters, eyes darting between all his friends. “Now that It’s dead… everything must be reversed!” 

“Like fucking Jumanji…” Richie finds himself muttering back. He’s still unable to grasp what he’s seeing.

Mike joins in running to Stan, as do Ben and Bev after a few moments.

Laughter.

It’s light.

> _ Suddenly a fool, I’m…  _

Eddie wakes up on the grass.

Heaven?

It’s the Barrens, all too familiar to him. He hears voices nearby- shouting, whooping, laughter. All familiar voices.

He sits up, looking around with his brows furrowed. He brings a hand to his stomach, but feels no blood… He remembers what happened to him just moments ago, but suddenly he’s… fine?

Nah, he must be dead.

Slowly, he gets up, but he doesn’t feel tired. He does, however, feel a lot shorter. Bringing a hand to his face, he feels his cheek, only to find it without a bandage, without any noticeable wound, and feeling much… smoother?

Eddie looks down, being met with a familiar sight of the small frame he had as a child. He’s clad in his too-small shorts and one of many fanny packs, items he hadn't seen in years. He’s younger.

Heaven, he’s sure. 

The laughter he hears is friendly, and its sound is comforting. Wondering if the rest of the Losers didn’t make it, Eddie begins the walk over to meet them.

> _ Suddenly fact, but I feel… _

Richie’s sure they’re all questioning whether or not this is real. But, he knows he watched It die. He revelled in the moment, in what was both justice and revenge. He knows they did it right. He knows he saw that house fall, and he knows he feels real. He knows everyone isn’t dead, even if he  _ feels _ dead inside.

It makes more sense that they’d all be dead, and that’s why Stan was there. But, somehow, he knows that’s not it. He thinks they all know that’s not it.

If he were as religious as people thought he should be, maybe Richie would call it a miracle.

“Hey-!”

A voice comes from the distance, pulling everyone’s attention away from their rejoicing. They all know this voice- it’s unmistakable. 

Richie knows this voice like nobody else.

“Wow, you’re all here- even Stan!” Eddie begins, looking everyone over as he approaches the group. He’s unsure whether to be happy about a reunion, or devastated because they’re probably all dead. “What happened?”

Everyone freezes where they stand, and Richie’s eyes settle on the boy emerging from the tall grass, nearing the group.

> _ Stranger than fiction, I’m new… _

“Eddie…” Richie croaks, and if the tears had ever stopped, they definitely begin again with a new fervor.

Eddie is glancing between his own body, holding out his arms and hands, and his friends, all young despite being full grown adults just minutes ago.

“Did you guys not make it?” He calls, not talking to any individual in particular, but curious about all of them.

“What are you talking about?” Bill answers. Eddie gestures to Stan.

“Eddie…” Richie mumbles again, urging his body to move. Nobody hears him.

> _ But I’m suddenly back... _

“Well, me and Stan are… well, you know. Which makes this Heaven or something, or whatever,” Eddie shrugs. He’s surprised at his own composure, but having everyone with him is comforting. “But, you guys shouldn’t be here unless something happened, right?”

“I think it had to do with It screwing with space time, and us killing it,” Mike responds. 

“Huh?” 

Eddie is the one who answers, but it’s clear the others are also pining for an explanation. Every other Loser besides Richie looks expectantly at Mike to continue.

“Eddie, we’re not dead. We didn’t die in there,” Mike explains, making Eddie visibly more confused. “I think this is something of a fix… It has been screwing with the laws of the universe since we were kids! Now that we destroyed it,” he looks at Bill, “I think it’s all been undone.”

“Why do we still have our memories then? You all remember what’s happened, right?” Ben asks, looking around and receiving nods from the others. 

Mike shrugs. 

“I don’t know. Maybe some technicality. Or maybe so we remember what to look for if something like this happens again?”

“God, please no. Never again.” Stan quietly responds, eyes cast downwards.

“Whatever this is… I’m glad we’re all together.” Beverly is good at bringing up the best of a situation. She even gets a smile from some of the Losers.

> _ I’m a walking contradiction _

Richie takes a step forward, and it feels like everything is in slow motion. 

He heard what Mike said. It registered, somewhere in his mind. But he’s more focused on the love of his life, standing right before him, all in one piece. No blood, no broken bones, not even a speck of dirt on him.

Eddie looks right at him then, and Richie thinks he feels his heart stop.

> _ Doesn’t this have a name? _

The smile on Eddie’s face is soft.

It’s light. Everything is light. This is the exact opposite of what was happening not twenty minutes ago.

This is the Eddie he’d left behind years ago to get out of Derry. This is the Eddie he’d fallen in love with, and god damn those feelings haven’t gone anywhere. Everything was suddenly how it had been when he was a child, and all those years in L.A. suddenly mean absolutely nothing. He’s suddenly thirteen again.

It’s like a do-over.

He feels so many things at once, and it’s hard to keep moving. It’s hard to do anything but stare, but god he wants to. He takes another step, then another. Eddie is the light at the end of this weird tunnel of feelings.

> _ Doesn’t this have a name? _

Eddie’s taking in his own feelings.

Somehow, it had made more sense when he thought he was dead. He remembers dying, and logically what comes next is, well, being dead. But this? There’s no protocol for this, he has no prior knowledge to go on. His mind races with doubt- there’s no way this is real, he’s actually dead, or it’s another trick. But something else tells him this is right.

It’s the same belief he ultimately had in Mike, and in all the crazy impossible things he’d heard and done before. Somehow, despite his doubts, he knows it’s real. He knows they’re somehow back.

For the first time in god knows how long, Eddie smiles. 

He looks at Mike, Bill, Ben, and Beverly, and smiles.

It’s light.

He looks at Stan, alive and well, and smiles.

It’s serene.

And he looks at Richie.

Richie, who Eddie had loved since childhood. Richie, who Eddie shoved his feelings away for. Who Eddie fled from because he was scared to ruin things. Richie, Eddie’s best friend in the world.

Eddie notes the blank look on Richie’s face. It’s uncharacteristic of him, and makes Eddie unable to speak somehow. But Richie is walking towards him, and Eddie is suddenly flooded with emotions he didn’t know he had anymore.

> _ Doesn’t this have a name? _

Richie’s mind is somehow blank and racing at the same time. His main thought- get to Eddie. See Eddie. Make sure Eddie is okay. 

They lock eyes, and everything is still for a second.

Richie fears that this is all going to fall apart, fade back into the dark hellhole he’d just been dragged out of. He fears one of It’s claws coming out of nowhere and impaling Eddie, just to make him watch it twice. 

Eddie steps forward then, and that’s all Richie needs for his own resolve.

He walks, and then runs- though the distance isn’t that great to begin with- until Eddie is right in front of him.

“Rich-”

> _ And isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it love? _

Before Eddie can even get his name out, Richie’s arms are around him. Eddie is still for a moment while he feels Richie’s head drop to his shoulder, and he has to stand on his tip-toes to avoid being straight up lifted off of the ground.

Nobody’s ever held him like this before.

He brings his arms to wrap around Richie before he even thinks about it. 

> _ Isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it love? _

Richie holds Eddie, his Eds, as if he would disappear any second. He inhales, and again he’s brought back to childhood as a scent that is so distinctly  _ Eddie _ fills his nostrils. 

He holds onto the smaller boy tightly for a few moments, definitely not long enough. He’s latching onto every moment, every feeling, needing this reminder that  _ Eddie is okay. _ Eddie pulls back first, and reluctantly, Richie obliges. 

They aren’t apart for long.

> _And_ _ isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it love? _

Eddie’s hands find Richie’s shoulders, and hastily he pulls the taller boy down so their lips can meet. 

Not long ago, Eddie had died. Eddie died knowing Richie would never know how he feels, how he’s felt for a long time. He isn’t risking that again.

Richie doesn’t hesitate to return the kiss. He brings a hand to cup Eddie’s cheek, as if he couldn’t get enough of him.

Eddie returns the gesture, keeping Richie close. 

He’d be ecstatic maybe, except he’s too focused on everything else. Richie’s soft lips, his nostalgic scent, and the fact that they’re both  _ alive. _

Eddie and Richie hold each other.

> _ Isn’t it… _

Ben and Bev hold each other.

> _ Isn’t it… _

Stan, Mike, and Bill all hold each other.

Everything is okay.

> _ Isn’t it love? _


End file.
